Patera Kuiper
|image1=File:PateraKuiper.png |caption1=Current Reference |fan/original=Fan |universe=''Ratchet & Clank'' |creator=User:Datholmzie |full_name=Patera Kuiper |alias(es)=None |species=Scav |age=41 |gender=Female ♀ |height=6'7" |weight=156 lbs. |residence = Indus Caves, Krell Canyon, Planet Lumos, Korthos Sector, Polaris Galaxy|birthplace = Oort Caves, Krell Canyon, Planet Lumos}} }} ' ' is a fan character designed by Datholmzie, also known as AlyssaFoxah. resides in the ''Ratchet and Clank universe. Patera is a scav who is the mother of Eryn Kuiper, a lombax/scav hybrid. Ashamed of having cheated on her scav husband, she never told her daughter the truth about her lombax father. On a daily basis, she faces abuse from her husband as he is in constant denial of the obvious truth. This only worsened when her daughter decided to leave home in search of the answers Patera refused to provide. Patera is a scav born in the Oort Caves of Krell Canyon. As a teenager, she met a lombax named Caelum Jovian and entered a secret romance with him while she was already engaged to a scav named Baryon Bolide. She rendezvoused with Caelum during the night and managed to avoid being caught for several months. When Percival Tachyon began his siege against the lombaxes, Caelum went missing. Patera had no knowledge of his whereabouts, but was hopeful that he was still alive. Her biggest problem arose a few months later when she discovered she was pregnant with his child. During the pregnancy, she lied to Baryon and swore that the child was his. This lie didn't last longer than 9 months, due to her daughter's lombax-like features at birth. This caused her new husband to become cold and abusive as he denied the truth about his wife's disloyalty. Patera was a stay-at-home mom during her daughter's childhood. During this time, she practiced her hobbies and tried to pretend that everything in her life was normal. Daily, she had to deal with the social stigmas stemming from her hybrid daughter and having cheated on her husband. This made it hard for her to get a job once her daughter had grown up a bit and no longer needed her constant support. After a battle in the canyon, her daughter had discovered two lombaxes that had warded off the invading agorians. Patera had trouble answering her daughter's many questions regarding her species, as she was afraid to admit the truth about her father. Eventually, her daughter left home against her wishes in search of the lombaxes and the truth of her origin. During her daughter's absence, Baryon became more aggressive towards Patera. This turn of events had only served as a reminder of the disloyalties of his wife, which caused him to be even more bitter and spiteful. Figuring her daughter's journey could provide answers about Caelum's whereabouts, Patera frantically tried to make contact with her daughter again by calling in a few favors from Vullards and Valkyries, but to no avail. This only angered Baryon further, which ended in him essentially holding her hostage in her home and cutting off all contact with the outside world in a desperate attempt to erase the past. Patera has mahogany colored fur covering the majority of her body with accents of white in the form of fluffy tufts of fur on her chest, wrists, ankles, tail, abdomen, the insides of her ears, and around her upper eyelids. Her thick hair is maroon with a streak of white in her bangs, and is tied in a braid where her chest fur mixes in at her back. She has blue irises and yellow sclera with a downward pointing nose ending in a V-shape, as well as freckle-like spots around the bridge of the nose and on the shoulders. Her ears are tall and pointed, standing on the top of her scalp. The fur on her cheeks is long and styled to curl upward towards her ears. She has three fingers/toes on each hand/foot. Patera stands on the tips of her toes in a catlike manner, with three fingers and toes on each hand and foot. Her outfit consists of a form-fitting, navy blue, leathery jumpsuit that covers the majority of her body; only exposing her shoulders and hands. Down the center is a golden zipper going from her abdomen to her neck. A softer purple fabric resides on the sides of the waist, the groin and inner thigh, and the base of the feet. The jumpsuit matches her detached sleeves, which start at the biceps and end at the fur on her wrists. The sleeves are fastened at the top of the biceps with a golden band with glowing fuchsia accents. Accessories include golden armor on the chest and pelvis, as well as golden metal shoes covering the heel and ball of her foot/toes. The armor has accents of fuchsia that glow on her toes, the front of the feet, the sides of the thighs, the center of the pelvis, the sides of the rib cage, and the sternum. Additional details include a fuchsia hair tie and fuchsia lipstick and eye shadow. Patera is very soft-spoken and timid. She has a hard time voicing her opinions around her colleagues and especially around her unofficial husband, Baryon. She is regretful of the majority of the decisions she has made in the past, and thus prefers to let others make decisions for her. Her inability to face her own personal shame causes her to deny any faults of her past, yet she views every problem in the present as being caused by her. She is romantically disloyal, yet she wants nothing more than to have a happy stable family. She's torn by her desire to break away from her abusive husband and her desire to be in a committed relationship to raise her daughter. This confusion causes her great anxiety and stress, often leading to unpredictable emotional outbursts in inappropriate places at inappropriate times, followed by silence and submission. *'Stay-at-Home Mother:' When Eryn was young, Patera cared for her at home while Baryon worked to feed the family, which continued until Eryn was 12. *'Tailoring:' One of her hobbies while living at home was to tailor clothing, specifically for her daughter. She continues this hobby in her free time with her friends Kevielle and Terra, often selling her creations or giving them as gifts. *'Jumping:' Like all scavs, Patera uses her elongated feet to jump far distances and high heights, which helps her navigate the rough terrain of the caverns her colony resides within. *'Eryn Kuiper (♀)': Daughter (Lombax/Scav) *'Caelum Jovian (♂)': Lover / Daughter's father (Lombax) *'Baryon Bolide (♂)': Unofficial Husband (Scav) *'Vernal Zenith (♂)': Ex-boyfriend / Employer (Scav) *'Terra Cepheid (♀)': Friend (Vullard) *'Kevielle Pulsar ('♀')': Friend (Scav) *'Lorna Cross ('♀')': Friend (Lombax) *'Ursa Valis (♀):' Friend (Valkyrie) *'Ratchet's Mother (♀): '''Rival in highschool (Lombax) *'Cragmites''' *'Emperor Percival Tachyon (♂): '''Lombax slayer (Cragmite) *'Agorian Warriors''' *'Commander Argos (♂): '''Invasion campaign initiator (Agorian) *'General Ghlam (♂): '''Invasion leader (Agorian) *Patera keeps a photograph of Caelum hidden in a panel of the floorboards underneath her bed. *She had several lombax friends during her youth, one of which being Lorna Cross, the mother of Angela Cross. *She went to highschool on Planet Vapedia along with Lorna Cross and Ratchet's mother. Patera and Ratchet's mother didn't get along and Lorna was often caught in the middle. *Patera once had a crush on Alister Azimuth when they were young, but she never built up the courage to speak to him. *Breeding outside of the scav species is taboo amongst their culture, which causes Patera to have difficulty meeting new people without them passing judgement due to her scav/lombax hybrid daughter. PateraKuiper.png|thumb Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Ratchet & Clank characters Category:Datholmzie's characters Category:Non-human mammals Category:Female characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Good characters Category:Felines Category:Parents Category:Married characters Category:Feliforms Category:Merchants